Sweet Deceive
by Fool Klaustern
Summary: Slight-very unhinged Musicboxshipping. Sora is a very sore loser, and he wouldn't stop for nothing until his enemies suffered for humiliating him.
1. Chapter 1

"Sora!", Yuzu ran, out of breath, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine", he answered, voice neutral as Yuya stood there, face dark.

After they met the cursed dark duelist Yuto, he was finally exposed to the crimes he committed, and worst of all, Yuya was present to witness it.

He needed to buy time to think of a way to get out of this mess.

"Ugh…!", he faked feeling sick, which was easier as he really withstood damage from the earlier duels.

"Sora!", Yuzu held him, "Yuya, we need to take him to a doctor"

"… Right", he looked unsure, but nodded and called an ambulance, taking him in no time to the hospital, where hewas put on a bed, the doctors examining the damage done to him.

_I will make him pay… I will make both pay for making a fool of me._ Sora scowled as he remembered how he lost to the XYZ users. _Filth scum that should have be dead._

He huffed as the doctors finally left him alone, the words "vengeance" rigging loudly on his ears as he pondered about what he should do.

_As much as I hate to admit, there's no way I will be able to beat them. I'm too injured for that._ He scratched his head in annoyance. _And there's also the matter of me practically telling who I am and that nosy Yuya-clone telling me out._

He needed to find a way to convince them of his innocence and quickly.

-Toc Toc-

"Yeah?", he replied, hoping it wasn't the doctor again.

"Excuse me?", Yuzu's head popped behind the door.

Oh, it was her.

"Enter", he nudged, as she hesitantly closed the door behind her and took a seat closer to him.

She looked conflicted.

_Oh great, I bet Yuya already told her what Yuto said._ He thought with annoyance.

"… How are you doing?", she asked, concerned.

Well, that was unexpected.

"Doing fine so far", he gave a sweet smile, "At least I don't have broken ribs"

"I see…", Yuzu nodded, fidgeting a bit.

"What's wrong?", he asked, wanting her to go straight to the point.

"Yuya told me some… Things", she started, "And… The way you acted today was…"

Oh. So he was right.

"They are scum and got what they deserved", he snorted, making her eyes open wide in surprise.

"So…?", she looked tense, almost as if she didn't believe what she heard.

Well it could work to his advantage.

_If she doesn't want to believe in the truth, then I will give her a reason to not believe it._

… Besides he could make use of the situation to his advantage.

"They attacked first", he added, "So it's only logical to eradicate the threat isn't that right?"

"They don't seem like bad people", she added with reluctance.

"Sorry, but didn't we see one of them stalking you and the other almost kicking that Fusion girl's ass?", he pointed, "And then we see him join LDS and the fusion girl doesn't remember him at all. Don't you think it's suspicious?"

"Yes, there is that, but-"

"We received new of only XYZ users attacking people", he continued, "Did you hear anything about Fusion Users? Nope, and you and Yuya also uses Fusion, so it doesn't make you two bad people right?"

There it was, a reasonable doubt

Yuya would be a bit harder to deal with, but as long as Yuzu stood firmly on his side he still had a chance to fall in the good graces of everyone.

_Besides…_He smiled evilly for a fraction of seconds.

Wasn't she a doppelgänger of one of that trash's comrades? Even better, wasn't she similar to the younger sister of that douche?

How fun would it be to make her distrust and hate them? To make she fight against them and see their faces as she obliterates them or feel the horror of fighting someone with the face of their so called precious comrade?

He almost felt giddy at the thought.

"I need to rest", he yawned, "We can talk about this as much as you want tomorrow alright?"

"Oh… Right", she nodded, standing up, before she remembered something and scrutinized the pockets of her skirt, picking a piece of chocolate, "Here, I brought this to make you feel better, rest well Sora"

Sora gave a blank stare as she dropped the small chocolate on his hands and exited the room.

Well, wasn't she thoughtful?

He opened the wrapping and shoved the chocolate inside, eating it slowly as he savored the flavor.

It was sweet.

"Hum… Well, In the end I think I like her", he licked his lips as the chocolate slowly melted inside his mouth, "My cute and lovely disciple number 1"

Tomorrow would be the declaration of war.


	2. Chapter 2

He infiltrated the LDS tower easily, now that they didn't had the same guards as before(not that it would make much difference, he could still beat the crap of them, but he preferred if things would get too complicated)

"Where is that asshole?", he muttered, running from a corridor to another until he found the clad dark XYZ duelist.

"What are you doing here?"

Speaking of the demon…

"Heh, I found you", he smiled like always, looking unconcerned, "I came to have my rematch"

"… I'm not interested", Shun replied, ignoring his presence and passing him as if he wasn't there.

He smiled wickedly.

"I will make you suffer", he started, his tone casual, "I will be sure to make you pay for that humiliation you known?"

Shun continued to ignore him, almost reaching the end of the corridor.

"Your sister lookalike", he continued on the same tone, "I know her rather well"

That made him stop.

_Good._ He snickered mentally as Shun turned, glaring daggers at him.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you fought against her?", he smiled sweetly, "How would it feel to be hated by someone that shares your sister's face?"

"Don't you dare", Shun readied his duel disk.

"I told you", he smiled evilly, "I will make you suffer"

Shun drew a card and summoned of his monster to attack him, but Sora was faster and summoned his own monster to escape from the window.

"This is a declaration of War Kurosaki Shun!", he laughed, as he flew on his monster, "And I will be the winner this time!"

**-00-**

"How are you feeling?", Yuzu asked, sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"Pretty well!", he grinned, "The doctors said I could get out today"

"…I see, that's good"

"Well you don't seem too happy", he fake pouted.

"No! It's not that, it's…!", she waved her hands in panic.

"Nah, I know", he smiled, "You're thinking about what I said before right?"

Yuzu looked hesitant for a second, before nodding.

"There's no mystery behind it", he shrugged, "They are assholes and my people are just making sure they don't threat us"

"But, what you said…", she gave nervous glances.

"Well, some of us enjoy making them pay for what they deserve", he pointed, "Doesn't feel good to punish some bastards for what they did?"

"… I don't enjoy this kind of thing", she shook her head, "It's wrong"

"Maybe", he nodded, "But what would you do if someone tried to hurt your friends?"

She froze on the spot.

He had hit a nerve.

"Remember the thing with the LDS School", he pointed, "Yuya's doppelgänger caused a mess and let Yuya take the blame. If Akaba Reiji didn't interrupt his duel for whatever reason I'm pretty sure that You Show Duel School would be absorbed by LDS"

Yuzu hanged her head low, squeezed her hands together as she remembered how useless andweak she was when they needed to fight for their school, almost culminating in losing it.

"It would never have happened if it wasn't for him", he continued, "And not only that, didn't Yuya say that he saw Shun attacking innocent mob dudes and he was also throw to the side?"

She looked even more hesitant.

Almost there.

"Wasn't you who told me that he might have attacked the Gem Knight Girl?", he poked, "No matter how you look at it, they are the evil ones here"

"But…", Yuzu still held doubt in her voice.

"…Like I said before, we were just defending ourselves", he shrugged, "We don't attack anyone without a reason. Did you even hear about us invading and attacking people here? Nope! Only the XYZ guys"

Yuzu closed her mouth without knowing what to say.

"… As soon as I get out of the hospital we are going to train together"

"Hum? Why?", she blinked in confusion, "Didn't you already teach me Fusion?"

"They have a unhealthy obsession with you", Sora said with a nonchalant voice, as if he was stating facts, "You are nowhere prepared to deal with them in case they do something to you, even I was wrecked by them!"

"… I still don't think they are bad people", she stubbornly held her point, "There must be a reason"

Huh, so it won't be as easier as he thought hum?

Well, he didn't mind, he liked the challenge.

"Well, believe what you want, but I still want to make sure you're prepared in case you're proven wrong", he shrugged casually, "In any case there's still a threat looming in the air and you need to get stronger to protect the people you hold dear"

That caught her attention.

"Fine", she nodded, a bit uncertain, but with determination flaring on her eyes, "I will make sure to bring my deck to revise it"

"Bring something sweet for me next time too", he pouted, "I'm sick of hospital's boring food"

"Ok, I will make sure to bring some next time", he chuckled, thinking that he didn't change.

They talked a bit more and Sora didn't touch on the topic again, joking and teasing her as always so it could divert her attention and suspicious from him, feeling a satisfied as he saw that it was working.

"So… Until next time", she nodded, waving as she exited the room.

"Don't forget to bring sweets!", he waved, smiling innocently as she closed the door behind her.

He changed his expression, taking his duel disk and opening a secret compartment, revealing stashes of decks inside.

"Well, well, I didn't think that they could be handy besides being trophies", he smirked as he took one of the decks and switched from the one he used.

They are the last decks he added to his collection of trophies of XYZ users he defeated, ripping them out of their grasps as they pleaded for mercy.

"It seems like these garbage decks will come in handy", he hummed, activating his duel disk, "Let's have fun~"


	3. Chapter 3

"Direct Attack!", Sora declared.

Sora: 1000

Yuzu: 0

"That was harsh", she feel on her knees, exhausted.

"You did a good job", he nodded in approval, "You're getting better and better, it won't take long until you surpass me"

"Thanks", she laughed, a bit out of breath as they have been dueling for hours.

"Let's take a break", he took a bar of chocolate from his jacket, "You look like you need it"

"Thank you", Yuzu sighed in relief, standing with difficulty as she walked to the school's bathroom to take a bath and changes clothes.

Hum, maybe he pushed her too far.

"Oh well, it's better if I take a bath too and wait on the entrance", swallowing the entire bar as he sprinted towards the bathroom.

**-00-**

When he got out of the bath he found Yuzu sitting on the couch on the lobby, as she gently wiped her wet hair, paying attention to some program on the big screen.

"What are you watching?", he asked sitting next to her.

"Huh?", she blinked several times until she noticed who was talking to her, "Nothing, just a program about new packs"

"Hum… I see~", he said, totally disinterested.

We want to stop our program to say urgent news

That perked their attention.

On this week it increased the number of duelist who were hospitalized after dueling with a serious robbed figure who, according to fonts, used XYZ monsters and managed to use solid vision, despite the lack of Action Field, the investigation team…

Sora looked attentively as Yuzu's face morphed to one of worry as the reporter described in great details about the attacks, feeling an internal smile as her eyes flicked with doubt.

These last days were very fun.

Sure, he couldn't convince Yuya completely, but Yuzu was almost believing him, he made sure to straighten their bonds as master and disciple as well as making her more and more stronger. It also felt pretty nice beating mices for fun with his pet deck, albeit he preferred to use his own.

"You shouldn't worry", he laughed off, jumping behind the couch and messing with the towel on her head, "You're pretty strong now, if someone tried to mess with you I won't doubt you could kick their ass"

"…Yes", she nodded, voice firm, "Sora, let's continue our training"

"Already?", he pouted, placing his chin on the top of her head, "Geez, give me a break, I'm tired you know? Let's at least go outside and eat something"

"Oh… Ok", she nodded.

"I'm not scolding you, you know", he started to dry her hair, moving the towel in circles as he whispered softy, "I like your determination, that's why I decided to teach you in the first place you know?"

Truth to be told, it annoyed him at the start how she got so easily distracted, but as soon as she sorted her mind about the XYZ scums she was 100% focused on his duels and teachings, and it felt pretty neat to see how her eyes sparkled in admiration as he showed her his power.

It's pretty exciting seeing her growth too.

Maybe after he grew bored of this place he should take her with him.

"Well, I think it's dry enough", he stopped, "Let's go outside and eat ice cream~"

**-00-**

"You really need to decrease the amount of sweets you eat", Yuzu sighed as he happily ate his second ice cream.

"Eh, I don't see why", he shrugged, "I like them"

"Sora…", she shook her head.

"Yuzu"

They stopped as a dark clad young teen approached them, with black hair and purple spiky fringe, he had gray eyes that frowned(more than normal) when he saw him.

"Yuto", she whispered in shock.

"We need to talk"

Sora narrowed his eyes, not liking the way he was looking at HIS disciple.

"We need to escape", Sora dropped the ice cream on the floor taking his duel disk quickly and placing a monster on it, "I special summon Des-Toy Scissor Bear!"

He ordered his monster to punch the floor to make a cloud of dust appear, taking Yuzu's arm and dragging her as they ran away.

"Arf… Arf…", they breathed.

"You shouldn't drop your guard like that", Sora pointed, taking a lollipop from his jacket and putting on his mouth.

"It's ok", she sighed, "Yuto won't hurt me"

Sora frowned for a second, but then changed his expression.

"Let's change our training place", he crossed his arms.

"Hum?"

"They are pretty aware of your routine, so it's better if we go elsewhere", he looked to the side, "Near the docks alright?"

"Hum?", she blinked, hesitating a bit before nodding, "Ok, I will see you there later"

"I will be waiting for you", he grinned.

**-00-**

"Ah… How dull", he yawned, switching the XYZ deck for his own and placing it on the secret space again, "People here are bad duelists, there's only few of them that are decent"

"Shiunin Sora!"

"Oh, so it's you", Sora smirked as Shun stormed through the warehouses, duel disk prepared, "what brings you here?"

"You're the culprit behind these attacks", he scowled, "I won't allow you to frame us for your crimes"

"Hahaha and you're going to do what?", he gave a wicked grin as he placed his duel disk on his arm, taking one of the XYZ monsters from the deck he stole and waving it, "Do you recognize this garbage? I'm pretty sure I pried it from one of your comrades' hands"

He chuckled holding the sides of the card and ripping it in half.

"… Like this", he laughed.

"We're going to duel!", Shun declared, "I will be sure to kill you this time"

"I won't let you!", he let a psychotic smirk, "This time I will be using all of my strength!"

**DUEL!**

He wiped his cheek.

There was blood there.

Heh. I'm not surprised, he's going all out. Sora licked his blood as he could barely stand after receiving the brunt of so many vicious attacks.

He did provoke the falcon, but hell if he didn't find it hilarious how pissed and angry he was!

"Sorry, but you won't take me with this", he grinned, summoning his ace monster, a mix of broken and ripped toys that glared evilly at their enemy.

"I will make sure to rip you to shreds!"

"I won't be so sure about that", he smirked, drawing a card.

Oh? I see… This card is the key to my victory!

"I play…!", he was going to declared, but something caught his attention from the corner of his vision.

It was Yuzu, running as fast as she could.

She can see us from here. He grinned.

It was the perfect opportunity to demonize the XYZ scum.

"…I end my turn", Sora declared, "I'm not scared of you."

"I will make you pay…", Shun made a gesture, as his ranked Ace let a battle cry, "I will be sure to rip you to shreds! Raid Raptor -Revolution Falcon!"

I bet she will be horrified when she see-he looked to the side, but something got in front of his way

"STOP!", Yuzu stood in front of him as the Falcon dive bombed in their direction.

"Revolution Falcon!", Shun called, alarmed when he saw Yuzu.

But it was too late, Revolution Falcon talons threw its targets by a few meters, the cries of the one that looked like someone so dear to him, haunting him like a sick nightmare.

"Yuzu!", Sora called, in panic as blood poured from the deep gashes made by the falcons claw.

He took his jacket and put on the place of the injuries, pressing it hard to stop the bleeding.

He never felt so frantic as he quickly dialed his duel disk, hoping someone picked it up.

"Hello?", Yuya answered from the other side.

"YUYA!", Sora pratically screamed

"Ouch!", Yuya complained, "What was that for?"

"Yuzu! She's…!", he babbled, still in panic.

"What happened to Yuzu?", he heard Yuya's serious voice from the other side of the line.

"The docks! She's bleeding so much! We need help!"

"WHAT?! I WILL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

He felt his throat clogged as he finished his call, his hands wet with the crimson liquid as he did his best to stop more blood pouring from her injuries.

He was fucking livid.

"I will kill you… I'm going to fucking kill you!", he snarled, looking at Shun who looked too shocked himself, "I will make sure you pay for this!"

He looked at his monster.

"Mad Chimaera!", he called, "Take us to the nearest hospital!"

He didn't care if people discovered he could use real monsters outside action duels, his priority right now was saving Yuzu.

**-00-**

"HOW IS SHE?!", Yuya opened the doors with a loud thud as he looked frantic and worried sick.

"…She isn't in danger right now", Sora replied, biting his lower lip, "But she was still hurt badly"

"What happened?", Yuya frowned, "Was that the XYZ attackers from the TV?"

"Kurosaki Shun. He's the culprit"

"Kurosaki…", Yuya repeated slowly, his face twisting in pure rage as if he was prepared to kill someone.

And he couldn't blame him. He should be happy for framing the XYZ scums, but truth to be told he wasn't.

On the contrary, he was pretty pissed now.

**-00-**

He slipped through the window, being sure to not make any noise as he steeped inside the hospital room.

He approached her sleeping figure and sat on the corner of the bed, frowning as he touched the bandages in her shoulder.

"I may have gone too far", he felt almost guilty as he traced the patch on her skin that wasn't covered by bandages, "… You shouldn't have done that"

He would be sure to make Kurosaki Shun pay for that.

"I will make sure he will pay for it", he whispered, scowling at the memory, "We will enact our revenge"

Yes… He would be sure to make him suffer until he begged.

"I will make you stronger than anyone", he caressed her cheek, "Stronger than even me. No one will be able to stop you"

He cast a dark glance as he approached the bandaged skin, kissing the spots where he still saw the red gashes.

"He deserves to be finished by your hand", he smiled, "I will make sure to help you to achieve that"

-00-

"Dear public, the duel everyone wanted to see is here!", Nico Smiley announced, "The duel between the warrior duelists, Kurosaki Shun from LDS against Hiragi Yuzu from You Show Duel School!"

Everyone cheered on the stadium, but he was oblivious to them.

The one that had his total attention was his opponent, the girl that looked so much like his beloved sister.

"Kurosaki Shun", she spoke, voice full of an unfitting coldness as her blue eyes, once warm and bright like the sky itself, were filled with nothing but pure hostility.

"Hiragi Yuzu", he felt shaken, remorse still eating him inside as he saw the white line marring her skin where his monster attacked her.

"… I use the spell card Polymerization to Fusion Summon Shurberta, the Melodious Maestra", she declared, bringing one of her aces to the field, the prodigy leaning above her in an intimidating fashion, "… I won't let you hurt anyone dear to me. No matter who, I will defeat them"

"Yes… Teach him his place", Sora chuckled, licking his lollipop as he appreciated the spectacle, "My dear disciple… No, I think you graduated from that right?"

His smile widened as he saw how she pushed his hated enemy to a corner.

"My beloved queen"

**-00-**

Shun cringed as he tried to move.

He didn't expect her to be able to use real monsters like him, thought he suspected that a certain Fusion user had a hand on this.

"Dammit, what did he do to her?", he cursed hitting the side of his bed, shaking as he remembered how she overwhelmed him easily, bating him merciless until he lost in the most brutal way as possible.

"Heh, I bet you still feel the beating", an amused voice filled the room.

"Who's there?", Shun narrowed his eyes, scanning the hospital's room with his sharp eyes.

"Say, how it felt to be beaten by someone that looks like your missing sister?", Sora appeared from behind the curtains, looking casual.

"You…", Shun glared, cringing his teeth like a furious beast, "What did you do to her?!"

"I only made her strong", he shrugged, "… Stronger enough to beat trash like you"

He smugly smiled.

"I told you didn't I?", he shoved Shun's shoulder without any effort as he was pretty injured, "I told you that you would suffer and beg like the lower beings you are"

"Don't dare to threat her like a tool!", Shun tried to advance, but Sora was surprisingly strong for a small child.

"Tool?", Sora was genuinely baffled, before his face changed to a twisted adoration, "I never considered her as a tool. To be honest, she may be the only person I actually care for"

He gripped Shun's shoulder harder, to the point one could almost hear the sound of bones creaking.

"… You know what? I think I'm planning to take her with me", he smiled sweetly, "I will show her your dear homeland"

"Don't you dare…!"

"I will make her believe you're a plague, a cancer that needs to be destroyed", Sora finally let go of his arm, "I will make sure that she destroys the few things you have left"

Shun tried to attack him, but he was faster and shoved him to the floor, stepping on his back as he took a lollipop from his pocket and put it on his mouth.

"I told you right? You XYZ users are only playthings to us"


End file.
